A Russian Case
A Russian Case is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player and Jones to a restaurant to collect the body of the head of the Russian mafia, Anton Levin, who was found sitting dead in the restaurant with strange wounds on the head. The team then started the murder investigation. The killer turned out to be the victim's son, Mikhail Levin. Mikhail was enraged when he found out that his father was having an affair with his girlfriend and had impregnated her, leading him to beat Anton to death with a meat tenderizer. Judge Hall sentenced him to 23 years in prison. Summary Victim *'Anton Levin' (found dead in his restaurant, sporting strange wounds on his head) Murder Weapon *'Meat Tenderizer' Killer *'Mikhail Levin' Suspects mk.PNG|Mikhail Levin Arussiancaseupdated.PNG|Tony Marconi kolmen eve.PNG|Eva Coleman inorman polis.PNG|Bart Williams oreoeoeoeooeoe.PNG|Dimitri Balanchine Killer's Profile *The killer's height is 6'0". *The killer has scratches. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer wears a gold chain. *The killer speaks Russian. Crime Scenes C005S1A.png|Dining Room C005S1B.png|Tables C005S2A.png|Mikhail's Apartment C005S2B.png|Living-room C005S3A.png|Sewers C005S3B.png|Sewers Conduit Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dining Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Phone; Victim identified: Anton Levin) *Autopsy Anton Levin. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer is 6'0" tall and has scratches) *Examine Smashed Phone. (New Suspect: Mikhail Levin) *Analyze Smashed Phone. (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Smashed Phone unlocked; New Suspect: Tony Marconi) *Ask Marconi about the picture. (Prerequisite: Smashed Phone analyzed) *Talk to Mikhail Levin about his father's death. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mikhail's Apartment) *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Prerequisite: Mikhail interrogated; Clue: Carton Pieces) *Examine Carton Pieces. (Result: Pregnancy Test Box) *Ask about Mikhail's girlfriend. (New Suspect: Eva Coleman) *Talk to Eva Coleman. (Prerequisite: Mikhail interrogated after restoring Pregnancy Test Box) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Bart. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sewers) *Investigate Sewers. (Prerequisite: Bart interrogated; Clues: Wallet, Gold Watch) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Invoice) *Talk to Tony Marconi. (Prerequisite: Invoice found) *Analyze Invoice. (03:00:00; Prerequisite: Tony interrogated; New Suspect: Dimitri Balanchine; Profile updated: Dimitri uses hand sanitizer) *Talk to Dimitri Balanchine. (Prerequisite: Invoice analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Tables) *Investigate Tables. (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clues: Ledger, Bloody Napkin) *Analyze Ledger. (06:00:00) *Inquire into Marconi's shady business. (Prerequisite: Ledger analyzed; Profile updated: Tony uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Gold Watch. (Result: Strand of Hair) *Analyze Strand of Hair. (03:00:00) *Ask Eva about her relationship with Anton. (Prerequisite: Strand of Hair analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Hand Sanitizer, Card; Profiles updated: Mikhail uses hand sanitizer, Eva uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Make Bart squeal. (Prerequisite: Phone Number analyzed) *Ask Mikhail about Eva's affair. (Prerequisite: Bart interrogated) *Make Dimitri talk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sewers Conduit) *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clues: Gold Chain, Meat Tenderizer) *Examine Gold Chain. (Result: Blood Residues) *Analyze Blood Residues. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold chain) *Analyze Meat Tenderizer. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Meat Tenderizer) *Analyze Complaint Record. (06:00:00; All tasks before must be completed; Attribute: The killer speaks Russian; Profiles updated: Mikhail speaks Russian, Dimitri speaks Russian) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check on Bart. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Sewers Conduit. (Prerequisite: Bart interrogated; Clue: Broken Action Figure) *Examine Broken Action Figure. (Result: Action Figure) *Analyze Action Figure. (03:00:00) *Give Bart his doll back. (Prerequisite: Action Figure analyzed; Reward: 50 XP) *Check on Eva. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mikhail's Apartment. (Prerequisite: Eva interrogated; Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Chain Bracelet) *Give Eva Anton's Bracelet. (Prerequisite: Chain Bracelet found; Reward: Russian Brooch) *Talk to Dimitri about the food poisoning situation. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dining Room. (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clue: Leftovers) *Examine Leftovers. (Result: Food Sample) *Analyze Food Sample. (03:00:00) *Tell Dimitri about the analysis results. (Prerequisite: Food Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Family Blood, The Haunting of Elm Manor, Murder on Campus, The Scent of Death, and A Brave New World are the only six cases of Grimsborough having a relationship between the victim and the killer. *In the "Sewers Conduit" crime scene, a turtle wearing a red bandana can be found. This is an obvious reference to Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area